Power Rangers: Ninja Warriors
Power Rangers: Ninja Warriors is created by Dragonboy546. Previous: Power Rangers: Shaolin Next: Power Rangers: Dino Charge Plot When an Ancient Evil has awaken from its slumber its up to a new team of heroes to defend the Earth from the forces of Evil, led by Dana and her friends are chosen by Jason Lee Scott to become the Power Rangers: Ninja Warriors. They were joined by the Gold Ranger. The Gold Ranger is Peter Mitchell. Characters Main Article:Ninja Warrior Rangers Ninja Rangers Allies *Jason Lee Scott *Michelle Peterson *Galaxy Rangers Villains *Mistress Mishara Kendar *Master Y'arnar *Shinobi Warriors-Foot soldiers *Great Shogun Shien *Shadow of the Six Samurai -Shien Monsters *Sword Stalker-Enter the Ninja Part 1-Enter the Ninja part 2, destroyed by Red Ninja Ranger. *X-Saber Blade master-Great Shien attacks-destroyed by Shien due to him being frustrated about minions being to weak to destroy the rangers. *Vampire Lord-Vampire Assault *Ally of Justice Catastor-Teamwork *Wind-Up Zenmaines- *M-X-Saber Invoker *Malestroke the Symphony Djinn *Gagaga Cowboy *Blade Armor Ninja * Arsenal Transformation devices *Morpher Sword♦♦♦♦♦ *Necklace Morpher♦ *Grand Morpher♦ weapons *Ninja Blasters♦♦♦♦♦ *Ninja Sabers♦♦♦♦♦ Zords *Ninja Strike Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **Shinobi Striker◆ **Dragon Striker◆ **Dump Striker◆ **Dog Striker◆ **Speed Striker◆ *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **UFO Striker *Storm Fury Megazord◆ *Rodeozord◆ *Bison Buggyzord◆ Episodes *1.01 Enter the Ninja Part 1 *1.02 Enter the Ninja part 2 *1.03 Great Shien attacks *1.04 Vampire assault *1.05 Teamwork *1.06 The True Powers of Ninja (1): After the defeat the team suffered against Raizo Fury, Geki has brought two new ninja teachers. the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers's Aurico/Red Alien Ranger and the Power Rangers Ninja Storm's Shane Clarke/Red Ninja Storm Ranger. After seeing the Ninja Force Rangers in action, the teachers sternly declare that the team lacks strength and that Sosuke is not even up to pair. *1.07 Out of Time (2): As the Ninja Force Rangers battles Clock-Claw Timer-Tiger where they meets the pest and younger Sosuke and Miko Shikai and save them from Clock-Claw Timer-Tiger. Now, they must defeat Clock-Claw Timer-Tiger and save time and space before its two late. *1.08''Ranger Pink: A new Youkai, Flighterminator, has appeared in the city. When the Ninja Warriors Rangers arrive, they find that it has just been giving balloons to children. The Youkai claims it just wants to be popular. The ninjas decide to watch it for a while, taking turns. However, April is unable to get enough sleep since she is continuing with her university studies. She dreams of becoming a scientist, but has started to have doubts about whether she can be both a student and a Ninja Warrior Ranger. Then, Sosuke and Flighterminator disappear… However, she meet her science teacher, Lily Parkfield who is the Cyan Ninja Force Ranger who helps the Rangers to fight against Ungakiflighterror. * 1.09Ninjutsu vs. Magic: Lloyd and Oliver's mother, Dani O'Brien arrives to take Lloyd and Oliver and tells them that thee is no longer the Blue and Green Ninja Force Rangers. However, Ittan-momen attacks. What will Lloyd and Oliver choice: continuing being the Blue and Green Ranger or going back to learning magic? * 1.10The Golden Cowboy Ninja: Jason has been attack. The team creates a plan to lure the attacker in. The culprit, who fell squarely into the trap, was the guitar carrying Kenji. After the team surrounds him, he transform into the Gold Ninja Force Ranger. His flashy techniques send the Ninja Force Rangers flying away. Meanwhile, the youkai monster Crusher appears. The Ninja Force Rangers arrive at the sence only to find Kenji already there. What are his intentions in Ninjutsu City? *1.11 ''Good Bye, Ape Zord: When Dana lose the Ape Zord, he must get it while the others battle Enreanra. Meanwhile, Masque and Raizo form a plan of obtaining the Ninja of the End by reviving the other generals. * 1.12''The Ultimate Combination'': All six of the Ninja Warriors must find a way of how to work together and combine the Ninja Force Megazord and the Cowboy Fighter Megazord into Super Ninja Force Megazord in order to stop a powerful Raizo Fury, once and for all. Meanwhile, Masque begins to start revealing the fallen general when Raizo begins his last stand against the Ninja Force Rangers! Category:Series Category:Dragonboy546